Hurt By The Same Person
by lightningklass
Summary: Taekwoon dan Jaehwan disakiti oleh wanita yang sama. Tujuan awal yakni untuk membalas dendam, namun siapa sangka pada akhirnya sebuah perasaan muncul di antara mereka? / VIXX - Ken x Leo / Keo / T / Romance / ONESHOOT


**Title:** Hurt by The Same Person

 **Cast:** Ken x Leo (KEO) VIXX

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Summary:** Taekwoon dan Jaehwan disakiti oleh wanita yang sama. Tujuan awal yakni untuk membalas dendam, namun siapa sangka pada akhirnya sebuah perasaan muncul di antara mereka?

 **A/N:** _Annyeong!_ ini fanfic yang udah pernah _author post_ di AFF dalam bahsa Inggris. Sekarang, _Author_ post di sini, sebagai permintaan maaf karena telat _update_ "Complicated" _chap_ 6\. _So... Enjoy_ ^^

* * *

 **January 5th - 1:20pm - Sapphire Caffe Enterance**

 **[1 pesan diterima : Nae Yeoja]**

'Jaehwannie, _mianhae~_ Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja ada masalah dengan orang tuaku. Mereka tidak mengizinkan aku keluar rumah selama dua hari. Aku benar-benar minta maaf :( Kita janjian dua hari lagi, ya? _I love you_ 3'

"Ah, _mwoya?_ Dia baru mengabariku setelah 20 menit aku menunggu di sini?" Jaehwan bergumam setelah membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya. Ia menghela nafas singkat, sebelum membalas pesan tersebut.

'Payah~ Padahal aku sudah 20 menit menunggu di _caffe._ Tapi ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Semoga kau cepat menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan orang tuamu. _I love you more_.'

 **[Terkirim : Nae Yeoja]**

Sekali lagi Jaehwan menghela nafas.

 _'Kenapa rasanya aku tak bisa mempercayainya?'_

.

Sedangkan di dalam kafe,

 **[Memanggil : My girl]**

 _'Yeobosayo?'_

 _"Ne.."_

'Oh, Taekwoon _oppa!_ Jarang-jarang kau menghubungiku duluan. Ada apa?'

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukanmu."

'Ung~ _Namchin-ku_ merindukanku.. _So sweet_ ~'

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengar tawaan imut dari kekasihnya.

"Bisa bertemu sekarang? Aku sedang berada di _Sapphire Caffe_. Aku tunggu kau di sini."

' _Sa- Sapphire Cafe_?'

 _"Ne."_

'Ta- Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang, _oppa._ Aku sedang di rumah sakit dengan _umma. Umma_ mengeluh tidak enak badan. Dokter belum datang dari tadi. Kurasa kami akan lama di sini. Sepertinya aku tak bisa menemuimu hari ini.'

"..."

 _'Oppa?'_

"Begitu?"

 _'Ne, oppa._ Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan ke rumahmu besok, bagaimana? Kumohon jangan marah. _Saranghae~'_

"Aku tidak marah. Baiklah. _Ne, nado saranghae~"_

'Sudah ya, _oppa.. Annyeong~'_

 _"Ne.."_

Taekwoon meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Matanya menatap keluar kafe dari dinding kaca di sampingnya. Ia menghela nafas.

 _'Kenapa kali ini aku tak bisa mempercayainya?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 menit sejak Jaehwan membalas pesan itu. Ia tidak pergi ke manapun sejak itu. Ia pun merasa kedinginan terus-terusan berdiri di luar sepertu itu, dan akhirnya memustuskan untuk masuk ke kafe untuk memesan secangkir minuman favoritnya saat musim dingin. _Hot Chocolatte_. Setelah meneriima minumannya, Ia berniat untuk menempati sebuah meja di dekat dinding kaca, di belakang seorang pria yang dari tadi hanya menatap keluar.

Jaehwan hampir sampai di tujuannya. Saat tiba-tiba pria itu berdiri dan mereka bertabrakan. Sialnya, _hot chocolatte_ Jaehwan tumpah ke mantel yang pria itu kenakan.

"Ah! _Jeosonghamnida!_ Pa- panah, ya? Aish.. Jaehwan _babo!_ Tentu saja panas.." Ia mengomel sendiri. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Biar kubersikan. Tunggu. Di mana sapu tanganku? Aish... Kusimpan di mana ya?" Jaehwan panik selagi tangannya menggali semua saku yang ada di pakaiannya.

Pria itu hanya menatapnya. Sampai akhirnya, Ia menghentikan gerakan Jaehwan dengan menggenggam lengannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak terlalu panas, kok. Mantelku cukup tebal, jadi airnya tidak tembus ke bajuku." Pria itu langsung melepas mantelnya.

"Maaf.." Jaehwan menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Ucap pria itu, lalu memanggil seorang _waitress._ "Permisi, maaf. Bisa tolong bereskan ini?"

" _Ne, son-nim(Customer)_."

"Oh, dan aku juga mau pesan satu _hot chocolatte_ dan satu _latte_ lagi. Diantar ke meja, tolong."

" _Ne, son-nim._ "

 _Waitress_ itu kemudian pergi untuk mengambil kain pembersih, dan pesanan pria itu.

"Duduklah." Ucap pria itu sembari duduk di bangku sebelumnya ia duduki, membuat Jaehwan kebingungan.

 _"Ne?"_

"Aku memesan _hot chocolatte_ lagi, sebagai ganti milikmu yang tumpah tadi."

Jaehwan kebingungan. Namun ia tak bisa membiarkannya sementara pria itu sudah memesan _hot chocolatte_ yang baru.

Jaehwan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Ng.. _Jogiyo,_ ng-" Jaehwan menggantungkan kalimatnya, baru sajar kalau ia belum tahu nama pria ini.

"Jung Taekwoon."

"Ah, _ne._ Jung _Taekwoon-ssi._ Bukannya tadi kau mau keluar dari kafe?" Tanya Jaehwan.

"Memang." Taekwoon menjawab dengan singkat.

"Kalau kau sibuk, kau boleh pergi duluan. Aku akan bayar _hot chocolatte_ -nya."

"Dan membiarkanmu membayar _latte_ yang juga kupesan? Tidak. Lagipula aku tidak sibuk." Ucap Taekwoon, masik menatap keluar.

Tak lama, _waitress_ datang membawa pesanan Taekwoon yang baru.

"Pesanan anda, _son-nim_."

Jaehwan tak mendapati Taekwoon membalas, jadi ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ah, _kamsahamnida.."_

 _"Ne.."_

 _Waitress_ itu pun pergi.

Kembali hening.

Jaehwan masih sedikit bingung. Pria ini begitu baik. Tapi satu hal yang mengejutkan bagi Jaehwan. Ia tak sedikit pun tersenyum sejak bertabrakan tadi.

 _"Ireumeun?"_

Jaehwan akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, _Ne._ Lee _Jaehwan-imnida._ 22 _sal-imnida."_ Jaehwan tak tahu kenapa ia menyebutkan usianya.

"Aku 24." Jaehwan hanya mengangguk.

 _"Taekwoon-ssi._ Apa benar kau tidak sibuk? Maksudku, kau seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang." Tanya Jaehwan agak ragu.

"Memang. Aku bermaksud bertemu dengan kekasihku di dini. Tapi dia tak bisa datang karena alasan tertentu." Kata Taekwoon, matanya masih menatap keluar.

"Oh, sama denganku. Kekasihku menunda kencan kami karena ada masalah dengan orang tuanya." Jaehwan menjelaskan. Menunduk dengan bibir manyun.

Taekwoon menatapnya hanya sedetik, sebelum kembali ke pemandangan di luar kafe. Kemudian matanya menangkap seseorang. Seorang wanita. Tangannya bertautan dengan pria lain. Ya, wanita itu adalah kekasihnya. Taekwoon akhirnya tahu bahwa semua prasangka buruknya selama ini benar. Kekasihnya berselingkuh. Emosinya langsung naik. Tangannya mengepal, memukul kaca di sampingnya agak keras.

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar pria di depannya tiba-tiba geram. Ia lihat wajah Taekwoon yang penuh dengan emosi, kini menatap sinis keluar. Jaehwan mengikuti arah pandang Taekwoon, dan melihat seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal. Ya, wanita itu kekasihnya.

 _"Eo._ Itu kekasihku!" Taekwoon menoleh ke arah Jaehwan, matanya membulat. "Tunggu, kenapa dia di sana? Dan.. siapa pria itu?"

"Tunggu. Wanita itu kekasihmu?"

" _N- ne_.."

"Tidak mungkin. Dia kekasihku."

"Apa?! Tidak, kau pasti salah. Dia kekasihku, namanya-"

Taekwoon dan Jaehwan menyebut sebuah nama di saat yang bersamaan.

"Nam Ahrin.."

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan berdiri dari tenpat duduknya. Namun ditahan oleh Taekwoon yang menggenggam lengannya.

"Mau ke mana kau?" Tanya Taekwoon. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Jaehwan gemetar, dan lelaku itu hampir menangis.

"Aku- Tidak. Kau tidak berpikir kita harus bicara dengannya?"

Taekwoon memperhatikan wanita itu. Yang kini memeluk pria yang sedang bersamanya.

"Ya. Tapi tidak sekarang." Ekspresi Jaehwan kini kebingunga. "Kita perhatikan saja mereka dari sini."

 _"Mwo?!"_ Jaehwan makin bingung. Tapi pertanyaannya tak dijawab oleh pria yang baru ia temui setengah jam yang lalu itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Taekwoon _'memperhatikan'_ pacar _'mereka'_ berduaan dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cukup! Aku tak bisa menahan lagi." Jaehwan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Tidak. Jangan." Taekwoon menghentikan Jaehwan dengan berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak merasa tersakiti mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kekasih memiliki orang lain selain dirimu sebagai kekasihnya?"

Jaehwan mulai menangis. Taekwoon memperhatikannya yang tengah sibuk menyeka air mata dengan lengan baju panjangnya. Taekwoon melirik kembali ke luar. Tapi wanita dan pria tinggi itu sudah tak di sana.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Tak ada gunanya kau pergi ke sana."

Jaehwan tidak merespon, selagi ia masih menangis. Jaehwan adalah laki-laki periang, tapi sekali ia tersakiti ia tidak akan bisa berhenti menangis.

"Masukan nomormu." Taekwoon menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Jaehwan.

"Mau apa kau dengan nomorku?"

"Masukkan saja." Kata Taekwoon lembut. Tapi justru itu yang membuat melakukan apa yang ia minta.

Setelah menyimpan nomornya, Jaehwan mengembalikan ponsel Taekwoon.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Kata Taekwoon. Kemudian pergi ke kasir untuk membayar _bill,_ lalu keluar dari kafe.

Sedangkan Jaehwan masih terdiam di tempatnya.

 _'Apa yang dia rencanakan?'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **8.00pm**

Taekwoon hanya berbaring di tempatnya. Bayangan Ahrin yang sedang memeluk lengan pria itu terus muncul. Dan pikiran bahwa kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan dua laki-laki lain. Taekwoon pikir ia telah salah memilih wanita. Taekwoon mulai berpikir bahwa ia harus membuat wanita itu tahu rasanya diduakan. Ralat, ditigakan. Dia harus balas dendam. Dia harus menyakiti wanita itu. Dia harus tunjukkan bahwa dia tidak merasa tersakiti, meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat sakit. Dia harus tunjukkan bahwa ia bahagia tanpa wanita itu, meskipun sebenarnya tidak.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat lelaki yang baru tadi siang ia jumpai. Bagaimana dengannya? Apa ia juga terpikirkan untuk balas dendam? Atau hanya terus merasa tersakiti?

Taekwoon mulai mengira-ngira apa yang lelaki itu lakukan. Mungkin ia hanya menangis. Taekwoon bisa lihat bahwa dia orang yang baik. Tidak akan terbesit di otaknya untuk balas dendam.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan meringkup di atas kasurnya, masih menangis. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba berhenti menangis sejak siang tadi. Tapi air matanya bahkan tak mau mengikuti perintah dari otaknya.

 _Tidak Jaehwan. Berehenti menangis. Kenapa kau cengeng sekali tak bisa berhenti hanya karena seorang wanita._

Saat itu juga, ia dengar ponsel bergetar. Jaehwan mengambil benda kotak itu.

 **[Panggilan masuk : Tidak dikenal]**

 _Jangan-jangan ini-_

Jaehwan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalnya. Kenapa ia mengharapkan nomor ini sebagai nomor Taekwoon?

Jaehwan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu. Ia selalu begitu setiap ada nomor tak jelas menghubunginya.

Ponselnya terus berdering. Jaehwan melirik.

 _Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar nomor Taekwoon?_

Jaehwan akhirnya mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _"Yeo- yeobosayo?"_

'Lee Jaehwan. Kau masih menangis?'

"..."

Jaehwan dapat mendengar helaan nafas Taekwoon. 'Lee Jaehwan.'

" _N_ \- _ne?"_ Mendengar Taekwoon dengan lembut menyebut namanya, Jaehwan merasa sedikit lebih tengah. Ia tak tahu mengapa.

'Kau tinggal sendirian?'

Jaehwan sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Taekwoon. Mengapa Taekwoon menanyakan hal itu? " _N_ \- _ne.."_

'Datanglah ke rumahku kalau kau mau. Akan kuberikan alamatku lewat pesan.'

"Apa?" Mata jaehwan melebar, meraskan sesuatu di dirinya.

'Aku juga tinggal sendirian. Aku tahu rasanya kesepian.'

" _A_ \- _arasseo.. Gomabaseumnida, Taekwoon-ssi."_

"Satu lagi. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku _hyung_ dan jangan bicara terlalu formal padaku."

Jaehwan terdiam. Apa Taewoon baru saja memintanya untuk memanggilnya _'hyung'?_ Mereka baru saja kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan Taekwoon sudah meminta Jaehwan untuk memanggilnya dengan _'hyung'_ seperti mereka sudah kenal lama.

"Ta- tapi kita baru saj-"

"Tak ada tapi, Lee Jaehwan. Aku memerintahmu, bukan memintamu. Kau tak bisa mengelak."

"Ba- Baik. Taekwoon... _hyung."_

Jaehwan merasa gugup saat ia mengatakannya. Tapi sesungguhnya ia sedikit senang.

"Bagus. Aku akan tutup telepon sekarang. Malam, Jaehwan."

 _"Ne.._ Malam.."

Panggilan pun berakhir. Jaehwan langsung memasukkan nomor Taekwoon ke daftar kontaknya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ponsel Jaehwan kembali bergetar.

 **[1 pesan di terima : Jung Taekwoon]**

Jaehwan membuka pesan tersebut. Ia mengirimkan alamat rumahnya. Jaehwan membalas dengan singkat, _'Gomawo... hyung.',_ kemudian beranjak tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

 **January 6th - 5:00pm**

Taekwoon keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya mengenakan celana pendek, telanjang dada, dan handuk di lehernya. Saat baru saja berniaat untuk masuk ke kamar, ia dengar ponselnya berdering.

 **[Panggilan masuk : Lee Jaehwan]**

 _"Ne?"_

'T- Taekwoon- _ssi_. Ah, maksudku.. _hyung._ A- aku sudah depan rumahmmu. Bisa tolong bukakan pintu? Aku sudah hampir 15 menit menunggu di sini.'

Taekwoon terbelalak. Dengan cepat ia memutuskan panggilan dan berlari ke pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu itu, ia lihat Jaehwan berdiri di sana, memunggunginya, lengannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tentu saja, ini masih awal tahun. Masih musim dingin.

 _"Hyung?_ Kenapa kau- Uwhaa!"

Taekwoon langsung menarik Jaehwan ke dalam rumah, dan dengan cepat menutup pintu.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk saja?! Di luar itu dingin!" Taekwoon sedikit membentak Jaehwan, tanpa sadar memeluknya.

"Ti- tidak sopan masuk rumah orang lain tanpa izin." Entah mengapa, Jaehwan merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Ia merasakan hawa hangat yang ia sendiri tak yakin apa itu berasal dari penghangat ruangan, atau dari pelukan Taekwoon.

"Maaf. Tadi sedang mandi." Taekwoon bergumam.

Kata-kata Taekwoon akhirnya membuat Jaehwan menyadari bahwa pria itu tak mengenakan pakaian apapun di tubuh bagian atasnya. Jaehwan lagi-lagi merasakan hawa hangat di tubuhnya. Ini pasti dari penghangat ruangan.

 _Ya, pasti._

Jaehwan menundukkan kepalanya. "K- Kau tidak berpakaian."

"Ah, _ne._ Maaf." Taekwoon berniat untuk berjalan ke arah kamarnya, ketika ia sadari ada beberapa kantung plastik di tangan Jaehwan. "Apa itu?"

"Ah, _ne._ Aku membawakanmu _latte_ dari kafe kemarin. Dan makanan untuk makan malam." Taekwoon hanya mengangguk, kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon mengenakan _sweater_ warna krem, dan _jeans_ hitam. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Jaehwan tengah duduk di ruang tengah. Matanya menatap kosong apapun yang ada di depannya. Taekwoon menghirup bau sedap dari ruang makan. Itu pasti makanan yang Jaehwan bawa.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke tempat Jaehwan dan duduk di sampingnya..

"Jaehwan."

Tak ada respon.

"Lee Jaehwan!"

"Ah? _Ne, hyung?_ -?!" Jaehwan menoleh ke arah Taekwoon, tak mengetahui jarak antara mereka cukup dekat. Keduanya langsung menjauh. "Ma- maaf.."

Hening. Kemudian Jaehwan kembali berbicara.

 _"Hyung._ Apa aku benar-benar boleh datang ke sini?"

"Kau boleh datang ke sini kapanpun kau merasa kesepian."

Kembali hening. Taekwoon melirik pria yang lebih muda di sampingnya. Matanya benar-benar merah dan sembab. ' _Sepertinya ia tak berhenti menangis sejak kemarin.'_ pikir Taekwoon.

Keheningan kembali buyar oleh isak tangis Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan. Kenapa kau tak bisa berhenti menangis?"

"Karena kenyataan ini menyakitkan bagiku." Ucap Jaehwan.

"Ya, memang. Tapi kenapa aku tak menangis meski setetes air mata pun?" Taekwoon bertanya, kepalanya menunduk.

"Karena rasa sakit itu relatif." Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan. "Seekor rubah dewasa dengan 20 anak panah menusuk punggungnya masih bisa berdiri tegap. Namun seekor rubah kecil bisa langsung mati hanya karena satu anak panah menusuk punggungnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin orang lain melihatmu sebagai seorang yang kuat, karena begitulah kau terlihat dan begitulah kau sebernarnya. Sementara orang-orang berpikir bahwa diriku ini anak yang ceria dan periang. Tapi sebenarnya aku ini hanya domba lemah di balik bulu-bulunya." Jaehwan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapaknya tangannya, menangis lebih kencang.

Taekwoon dengan ragu meletakkan tangannya di kepala Jaehwan dan mengelusnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa dirimu lemah?"

"Karena memang begitulah aku. Dulu aku hanya seorang kutubuku di sekolah. Korban _bully._ Dan Ahrin.. Dialah satu-satunya yang memandangku sebagai seorang yang kuat. Ma- makanya-" Jaehwan mulai menangis lebih kencang.

"Apa itu berati kau sudah berhubungan dengan Ahrin sejak SMU?"

Jaehwan menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi dialah cinta pertamaku."

Taekwoon terbelalak seketika. Ahrin adalah cinta pertama Jaehwan. Kini Taekwoon tahu mengapa Jaehwan tak bisa berhenti menangis. Disakiti oleh cinta pertama. Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu?

Kemudian tanpa ragu, Taekwoon menarik Jaehwan ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Mata Jaehwan membulat. Detak jantungnya makin kencang. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa hangat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya.

 _"Hyu- hyung?"_

"Kau lah yang kuat, Jaehwan."

"A- apa?"

"Kaulah rubah dewasa itu. Jatuh cinta pada wanita seperti itu dalam waktu yang sangat lama, ditambah dia adalah cinta pertamamu. Tanpa kau ketahui, banyak anak panah yang menusukmu. Sedangkan aku hanya si rubah kecil yang merasa tersakiti oleh wanita yang baru kukenal dalam beberapa bulan."

Jaehwan tak bisa merespon apapun. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taekwoon, merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Taekwoon kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau berhenti menangis?" Taekwoon tersenyum, mengejutkan Jaehwan.

Itu adalah senyuman pertama yang Taekwoon tunjukkan sejak mereka bertemu di hari sebelumnya. _'Indah',_ pikir Jaehwan. Dengan senyuman itu, jaehwan mengangguk. Ia menghapus air matanya, kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Taekwoon.

Kali ini, senyuman Jaehwan lah yang memukau Taekwoon. Taekwoon menatap bibir yang tersenyum itu, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya bergerak mendekati bibir itu. Tapi Jaehwan menyadarinya. Ia sadar bahwa wajah pria di depannya kini perlahan terus mendekatinya. Ketika mereka sudah berjarak tak lebih dari dua inchi, keduanya mendengar suara getar sebuah ponsel. Keduanya langsung menjauh dari satu sama lain.

"Po- ponsel siapa itu?" Tanya Taekwoon, tanpa melihat Jaehwan.

"Bu- bukan punyaku." Jawab Jaehwan sembari memeriksa ponselnya.

Kemudian Taekwoon menyadari ponselnya ada di meja. Ia mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan.

Jaehwan hanya memperhatikan selagi Taekwoon membaca pesan, dan -Jaehwan tak begitu yakin- menyeringai.

"Jaehwan." Jaehwan menoleh. "Aku ke kamar kecil sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini saja."

" _N_ \- _ne.."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Jaehwan melompat kaget saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Ia mulai panik. Ia bukan pemilik rumah. Apa tidak apa-apa bila ia membukakan pintu?

Ia berjalan ke arah kamar kecil -menurutnya, karena tadi Taekwoon masuk ke sana- untuk memberitahu Taekwoon.

 _"Hyung!_ Ada yang mengetuk pintu!"

"Suruh masuk saja!" Teriak Taekwoon dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jaehwan pun beranjak ke pintu depan rumah, dan membukanya.

"Siapa?"

 _"Oppa!"_

Mata Jaehwan terbelalak, ketika ia lihat Ahrin di depannya, melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jae- Jaehwannie? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Ahrin, sedikit panik.

"Aku-"

"Ada siapa, Jaehwan?"

Mereka dengar suara Taekwoon dari belakang Jaehwan. Jaehwan sedikit melompat kaget ketika ia rasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya. Sedangkan rahang wanita di depan mereka terbuka lebar.

" _H_ \- _Hyung?"_

Jaehwan menoleh, dan menyadari wajah Taekwoon sangat dekat dengannya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa seperti terbakar.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan?_

"Oh, Ahrin? Hai. Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" Tanya Taekwoon dengan poker face-nya.

"I- Ibu baik-baik saja." Ahrin pura-pura tak menyadari posisi dari kedua pria di depannya. " _O_ \- _oppa._ Bagaimana kau kenal.. Jaehwan?"

"Kami sudah kenal lama. Iya kan, Jaehwan?"

"A- apa? _hyung-"_ Jaehwan berniat protes. namun ia merasakin Taekwoon mencubitnya, cukup sakit untuk membuatnya mengerti. "Ah.. _Ne._ Kami sudah saling kenal sekitar 2 tahun."

"O- oh.."

"Oh iya.. Ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu, Ahrin."

"A- apa itu, _oppa?"_

"Aku ingin putus." Ahrin dan Jaehwan terkejut.

"Tidak. Kau.. Pasti bercanda kan, _oppa?_ Kenapa?"

Jaehwan menyadari seringaian di wajah Taekwoon.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah menemukan pasangan baru." Ucap Taekwoon sembari menarik dagu Jaehwan, dan menciumnya. Tepat di bibir.

Mata Jaehwan membulat lebih lebar. Sedangkan Ahrin hampir menjerit.

Jaehwan mencoba mendorong Taekwoon menjauh, namun pria itu justru memperdalam ciumannya membuat Jaehwan tak bisa lagi menolak kenikmatan yang ia terima. Bibir Taekwoon terasa sangat lembut. Itu yang Jaehwan pikirkan, ketika ia mulai menutup matanya. Tangannya berpindah untuk memeluk leher Taekwoon, melupakan wanita di hadapan mereka. Menyadari Jaehwan yang mulai mengikuti skenarionya, Taekwoon menambahkan permainan lidah dalam ciuman mereka. Jaehwan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan Taekwoon memasukkan lidah ke mulutnya. Jaehwan merasakan kenikmatan. Ia tak pernah berbagi ciuman seperti ini dengan Ahrin. Ia pikir, mungkin Ahrin tak akan bisa melakukannya seperti yang Taekwoon lakukan saat ini.

Merasa butuh menghirup udara, kedua pria itu akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Nafas keduanya tersengal, mata mereka saling tatap satu sama lain.

Jaehwan akhirnya menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Wajahnya langsung tersipu, membuat kedua pipinya memerah. Mencium seorang laki-laki.

 _That was exremely weird._

 _But it just felt so right_.

Akhirnya, Taekwoon menoleh ke Ahrin yang terlihat membatu.

"Oh, maaf. Kami tak bermaksud bercumbu di depanmu." Ucap Taekwoon.

"A- AKU TAK PERCAYA AKU PERNAH BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN MAKHLUK _GAY_ SEPERTI KALIAN!"

 _"Jinjja?_ Aku juga tak percaya aku pernah berhubungan dengan pelac*r yang mengencani 3 pria sekaligus sepertimu." Taekwoon tersenyum sinis.

Ahrin terlihat terkejut. Ia tak pernah berpikir kalau Taekwoon tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. _A_ _player_.

"Ugh.. _Fine!_ Kita putus!" Ahrin berbalik, dan berjalan menjauhi rumah Taekwoon.

"Oh, tunggu! Jaehwan juga ingin putus denganmu!"

"Apa?" Jaehwan terkejut.

"Terserah!" Ahrin berteriak selagi ia terus berjalan, tak berbalik.

"Tidak! Ahrin, tunggu-"

Jaehwan hampir lari mengejar Ahrin. Namun Taekwoon menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menutup pintu. Kini Taekwoon menghimpit Jaehwan ke pintu.

 _"Hyung!_ Apa yang kau-"

"Tidak, Jaehwan. Jangan kejar dia. Tidak boleh."

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada tapi!" Taekwoon berteriak sebelum ia sekali lagi, mencium bibir Jaehwan. Kali ini ciuman mereka tak sedalam yang sebelumnya. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Jaehwan _melting._ Setelah ia rasakan Jaehwan mulai tenang, Taekwoon perlahan menjauh. "Jaehwan.."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, _hyung?_ Aku tak mengerti." Jaehwan menunduk.

"Aku.. hanya ingin balas dendam padanya." Taekwoon ikut menunduk. "Maaf, aku menggunakanmu untuk itu."

"Tapi ciuman itu-"

"Maaf juga tentang itu. Aku pada awalnya tak merencanakan hal itu. Aku.. juga tak mengerti." tangan Taekwoon menggaruk leher belakangnya yang bahkan tak gatal.

"Ta- tapi aneh. Aku.. Tak pernah merasa sampai seperti itu saat berciuman dengan Ahrin."

Taekwoon melirik Jaehwan. Ia sadar wajah Jaehwan memerah parah. Taekwoon tiba-tiba menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu.. Ingin merasakannya lagi?"

"A- apa?"

Mulut Jaehwan akhirnya terbungkam saat Taekwoon kembali menciumnya, dengan ciuman yang sama seperti yang pertama mereka lakukan. Bahkan kali ini lebih dalam dari yang pertama. Mereka tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti apapun yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Tak lama, Jaehwan perlahan mendorong Taekwoon menjauh.

 _"Hyung.._ Apa ini tak apa-apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taekwoon sembari menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Jaehwan.

"Kita baru saling kenal selama dua hari. Selain itu, hubungan semacam ini... Apa ini benar?"

"Entahlah. Lalu kenapa? Kalau kita memang ditakdirkan seperti ini, kita harus melakukannya seperti ini." Taekwoon tersenyum, mengecup hidung Jaehwan singkat. "Kita akan lihat apa kita mencintai satu sama lain setelah ini. Untuk sekarang, biarkan saja seperti ini. _Ara?"_

Jaehwan mengangguk.

Taekwoon akhirnya merndahkan kepalanya menuju leher Jaehwan, menciumi dan menggigitinya di sana.

Malam itu, mereka habiskan penuh dengan hasrat. Tak peduli bahwa mereka bertemu dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Tak peduli apa setelah ini mereka akan mencintai satu sama lain, atau hanya saling membutuhkan dalam memenuhi hasrat masing-masing. Tak peduli tentang siapa yang kuat dan siapa yang lemah. Mereka harus menjadi kuat bersama. Karena sebelum mereka terjebak dalam hubungan ini, mereka pernah disakiti oleh orang yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **A/N :** _Thanks for reading, and please review_ ^^


End file.
